Naruto Bleached
by Saiblade
Summary: Just as Naruto faces off against Pain, the human shinigami, Ichigo, appears in the middle of the fight, how did he get there, what's going on? and is he the only Shinigami in this world?


Naruto Bleached

Pain stands along with his other selves as he and Naruto stare off at one another. But suddenly from the sky a beam of black and red light falls crashes inbetween the two like a meteor, from the smoke and dust a orange haired Ichigo appears.

"Reinforcements?" questions pain.

Ichigo looks around, noticing he is in a creator and the surrounding area is destroyed he fears he is far to late at reaching his home town to stop Aizen. Ichigo then notices the unfamiliar faces looking at him, the orange hair people in black robes and the Blonde kid standing on giant toads?

"What?" Ichigo asks himself, "What the hell?"

Ichigo's thoughts are short lived when suddenly a woman appears before Naruto staring at Pain.

"I am the Fifth Hokage," the woman shouts, "How dare you trample on the jewel…the dreams of my predecessors!"

Ichigo believes she is talking to him, but doesn't speak.

"I will not Forgive you!" she shouts.

The leader of the pains speaks, "You Comprehend pain, but I have no need for you."

One of the pains, the bold headed one launches forward, Ichigo dodges as it paces him. It heads straight for the woman revelling its weapon as it get ever so closer.

"I Seek…" the pain says but is interrupted by a deviating blow.

"Me!" Naruto calls out as he destroys the mechanical being.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo says in shock.

"There is no need for the Hokage to bother with the likes of them you just sit back and sip some tea," Naruto says, he then looks at Ichigo.

"You don't at like the rest of the pains so I take it your not one of them, but if you want to live get out of the way," Naruto says.

"But what's going on?" Ichigo asks.

Naruto glares at Pain, "They destroyed my home and killed my friends, This stops now!"

The pains fall into line.

"Gamakichi!" calls Naruto.

One of the toads lands behind Naruto, "Get granny Tsunade to safety!"

"Roger!" the toad says as it takes Tsunade in its arms.

Tsunade hands Naruto her blue and white slug, Katsuyu, "You should take Katsuyu, she has intel on pain."

Two small frogs jump past, taking Katsuyu and landing on Narutos huge scroll. After some parting words that Ichigo couldn't make out the large toad carries the woman away.

At the same time, the female pain kneels down to summon support, out of the smoke of the summoning a large Ryno carrges at Naruto. Naruto catches its horn and throws it into the sky, demonstrating his power.

The girl summons two more creatures a bull and a deformed dog, who both charge out of the smoke at Naruto. Naruto's two small frogs jump into the hair and fire a ray of curcel beams that seem to confuse the animals. Naruto creates two clones of himself who charge up two massive Rasengans. The two clones use the Rasengans on the animals sending them into the sky.

The three large toads standing behind Naruto jump into the sky after the animals and use there weapons to beat the animals up.

"This is insane," says Ichigo who is in shock from what he had seen.

Naruto and one of the pains clash, Naruto goes to punch him but completely misses, a shift in the air makes contact with pains face and send him spinning out of control.

"My new Jutsu will finish this off!" shouts Naruto as he summons two clones.

The clones begin to work on a Rasengan as pain beings to understand Naruto strength, he reveals to Naruto that he was once Jiraiya's Student. Out of anger Naruto forms a Rasen-Shuriken.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouts, "What part of this is peaceful!"

Naruto throws his Rasen-Shuriken; everyone is in shock to see this new Jutsu. As the shuriken reaches pain it expands cutting throw the long haired pain like he was make out of paper.

"That attack he throw it and it expanded cutting throw that guy like he was nothing," Ichigo statues.

"Art of summoning!" shouts the summoning pain.

Out of the white smoke a giant deformed bird glides towards Naruto. It is about to hit until suddenly.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A wave of black and red energy sweeps across the battlefield and hits the bird dead on, sending it crashing to the ground. Naruto follows the direction of the wave to discover its souse, it came from the strange orange haired boy.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this?" calls Ichigo.

"You seem to know what's going on around here, so I'm keeping you alive."

Naruto eases up a little, "What's you're name?"

Ichigo smirks, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto huh?" questions Ichigo, "I've got your back!"

Back to the fight, the large toads find themselves in a situation with two of the animals dead, the leading toad try's to kill the strange dog by stabbing it, but the bog splits in two and attacks to other two toads.

Naruto jumps into the air and engages the female pain, meanwhile the smaller toads jump of Naruto and heads towards the chief toad, the female toad jumps into the air and blows a strong gust of wind that covers the battlefield in dust.

The male small toad picks up the chief toad and throws him at Naruto. The next thing the female pain knows is that everything is black. She is suddenly hit three times before two Rasengans land in her chest sending her flying out of the chief toads mouth.

"He was in his mouth" notes the leading pain.

The deformed dogs disappear as Naruto climbs out of the chief toad's mouth, without Sage mode.

"No more Sage mode," mocks Pain.

Only two more pains remain, and Naruto no longer has Sage mode, pain uses Naruto's weakened moment to attack. The leading pain charges forward heading straight for Naruto.

Naruto takes of his scroll and the chief toad goes to hit Pain. Pain jumps onto the chief toads shoulder as Naruto runs to safety.

"You little Scamp!" shout the chief toad.

Ichigo jumps down from appove and swings his sword at Pain who blocks with a black rod. Ichigo and pain attack one another as the chief toad attempts to flatten pain with his hand. Both Ichigo and pain manage to dodge.

Pain lands in front of Naruto and goes to attack. Suddenly another wave of black energy cuts across the battle fields stopping pain in his tracks. Ichigo jumps down and engages Pain as Naruto backs off.

"I don't know who you are but you are becoming annoying," Pain says as he attacks Ichigo with a black rod.

Naruto opens up the stroll and summons a clone of himself, the clone suddenly vanishes and Naruto has Sage mode once more.

Pain and Ichigo continues to attack one another until suddenly Ichigo flash steps out of the way. Pain looks up to see Naruto falling towards him with two Rasengans.

Pain jumps out the way as the Rasengans smash into the ground where pain once stood.

Naruto summons two clone and they start to make another Rasen-Shuriken. Naruto throws the Shuriken at Pain but suddenly one of the pains that Naruto had punched to the ground appears and absorbs the attack.

Naruto notices the other pain standing with a large strange head next to him.

"That pain is the key player, he can revive the other pains," Katsuyu satues as she crawls out of Naruto's clothes.

Ichigo flies above the battlefield not noticed by the pains. He puts a hand over his face and a mix of red and black energy forms a mask. Ichigo dives down and hits the revival pain with a Getsuga Tensho.

Both pains turns to notice Ichigo, Naruto uses the opportunity to try and take down the pains he launches a Rasen-Shuriken at the pains. Ichigo jumps away. The absorbing pains turns to spot the attack and absorbs it, but suddenly it explodes into white dust and revels Naruto himself. He tackles the absorbing pain to the ground as another Rasen-Shuriken heads straight for the main pain. The Rasen-Shuriken is an inch away but is suddenly repeals and brakes apart into wind.

"My power has finally returned!" staues pain.

Naruto goes to punch the absorbing pain into the neck to kill him, Ichigo dashes towards pain as he lifts his arms.

"Almighy Push!" shouts Pain.

The pressure sends both Naruto and Ichigo flying away. Naruto lands next to his scroll and Ichigo manages to recove himself and launches himself at Pain along with the giant toads.

"That repealing will make it difficult to hit him, but if I can just make an opening to hit him I can end this," Ichigo thinks to himself.

The chief toad smalls his knife into the ground trying to hit pain, along with Ichigo and the other toads they try there best to hit pain but he keeps avoiding every attack.

Pain jumps up in front of Ichigo and the taods and lifts his arms. The four try to hit pain but its two late. With one massive Almighty push the toads are sent flying out of the crator and Ichigo is sent crashing into the ground.

"Chief toad!" calls Naruto as the toads are blasted away.

"Dam even Ichigo was taken down," curses Naruto as the last two toads, Fukasaku and Shima arrive to Naruto side.

Pain walks towards Naruto with the absorbing pain by his side, "You really are strong, no one has ever pushed me this far, but"

Pain raises one hand and pulls Naruto toword him, the absorbing pain grabs Naruto and restrains him.

"This ends now."

Naruto's two toads watch as they charge there genjutsu, "Where sorry Naruto," thinks Fukasaku.

"Don't worry I wont kill you, my pressures Jinchuriki."

Naruto laughes, "You think you can hurt me im in sage mode you idiot?"

"Senjutsu, such a bother," pain remarks

The absorbing pain begins to absorb sage mode and Naruto is helpless to stop it as he gets weaker and weaker.

"Operation capture the nine tails is complete," comments Pain.

"No- not yet" Naruto comments as he starts to absorb more energy.

Naruto nearly reaches sage mode but the absorbing pain absorbs it all, which is what Naruto had planned.

The pain holding Naruto starts to deform his face becomes that of a frogs and his whole body begins to swell up.

"Natural energy is hard to control isn't it!" laughs Naruto. The pains skin begins to crack and becomes rock solid, soon the entire body of that pain, is made out of stone.

Fukasaku looks on impressed, "That's it, pian took too much natural energy from Naruto and was unable to control it.

Naruto brakes out of the stone pains arms shattering them as he is freed, he falls to the ground and breaths heavily.

"Seems Sage mode has its risks," the last pain comments.

"Not quite," comments pain.

Naruto stands up, "what do you mean?"

The pains are just puppets, there is someone controlling them from the shadows," says the blue and white slug that is hidden on Naruto's back.

Pain lifts up his arm and faces his palm at the toads.

"All right done" shouts Fukasaku.

Suddenly pain pulls the old toad towards him, pain pulls out a black rod and Naruto dives trying to save his sage master.

"PA!" cries Shima as blood is spilled across the dirt.

Chief toad lies in the middle of a destroyed forest in great pain, the other two toads are knocked out, with one at the bottom of a lake and the other smashed into a mountain side.

Ichigo digs himself out of a pile of rocks as his mask fades.

"That attack was way more powerful then when he first used it, I don't get it, these guys don't carry Zanpakuto, maybe there using Kido?" thinks Ichigo.

"Ethier way if I don't help Naruto he's going to be in a trouble," says Ichigo as he digs himself out of the rocks.

Naruto watches as if it was in slow motion as his master's blood falls across the dirt and pain just stands there smug as the toad dangles from his black rod. Naruto goes to punch pain but has his masters small dead body thrown into him.

Pain them uses his Universal pull to pull Naruto towards him. Grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the ground. Pain grabs Naruto's hands and sticks a black rob through them both and bolts it to the ground, trapping Naruto.

"Time to tame you, nine tails," comments Pain.

"Why are you doing this!" shouts Naruto.

Ichigo manages to pull himself out of the rocks and looks over to the fight.

"S-shit, Naruto!" shouts Ichigo.

With one long roar Ichigo places his mask over his face and dashes towards Naruto and pain. As pain talks to Naruto he places more black rods around his body keeping him pined down.

"I've avoided any vital spots, but you will no longer be able to move on your own" pain informs Naruto.

"Come on lad" shouts Shima, "You're the child of Prophecy the savior of the world, you are not allowed to lose! Jiraiya and pa gave there lives for you, if you give up I will never forgive you!"

Pain pushes the toad away, "Loud mouth frog."

Pain looks at Naruto, "Its time we were on our way."

Suddenly out of no where, stopping Ichigo in his tracks and attracting everyones attention, a young black haired girl, Hinata, jumps into the battle and tries to hit Pain.

"More reinforcements?" questions pain as he jumps out the way of her attack.

" I wont let you hurt Naruto anymore!" Hinata shouts.

"Why did you come here!" shouts Naruto, "Run you cant win!"

"I know" sighs Hinata.

Naruto looks at her in shock and fear for her safety.

"I'm just being Selfish, I'm here because I want to be, I use to be such a cry-baby, always giving p before I started, I took the wrong path so many times, but you, you helped me find my way and take the correct path Naruto, I always chased after you, wanting to catch up to you, wanting to walk together with you forever, I want to be at your side, you changed me Naruto, your smiling face changed me and that's why I'm not afraid to make a stand defending you, because I love you," explains Hinata.

Hinata runs towards pain, and uses her twin lion fists to try and hit pain but pain simply pushes her to the ground with a single almightily push.

Pain wastes no time and stabs poor Hinata, causing Naruto to call out and curse him.

Ichigo begins to charge again, he jumps into the air and attempts to cut down pain from behind but is blown away. But it wasn't pain.

A large beam of red light erupted from Naruto sending out a shock wave that sent Ichigo back.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked himself.

As the dust and light fade, Ichigo can no longer see Naruto, all he see's is a blood red monster with sit tails and a skull on its head.

"Is that, is that a hollow?" asks Ichigo.

Pain simply looks at the demon standing in front of him,

"Do you hate me?" he asks.

The six tails starts to form a large ball in front of itself, pain goes to attack the nine tails but Ichigo stops him.

"your still alive?" pains asks.

"Naruto I'll hold him off you get ready to attack!" shouts Ichigo.

Pain laughs, "That's not Naruto anymore."

The six tails eats the ball of energy and its mouth begins to smoke, suddenly a large beam rips the ground apart forcing both pain and Ichigo to dodge. Pain is sent flying back but Ichigo manages to get out of the way.

"Naruto!" shouts Ichgio.

Suddenly the six tails jumps at Ichigo, in his defence Ichigo uses a Getsuga Tensho to knock the demon back.

"Pain was right that isn't Naruto anymore" Ichigo thinks to himself.

The six tails stands up but suddenly he is surrounded in a emerald tentacles that try to restrain him. The six tails digs into its own chest and rips out the source of the tentacles, Naruto's necklace. The Six tails slams it to the ground and smashes it.

The emerald tentacles vanish and the Six tails jumps towards Ichigo.

"Dam.." groans Ichigo as he dodges the demons fast attack.

Ichigo swings his blade at the six tailed sending a Getsuga Tensho out of his blade.

The attack hits and curses an explosion but the six tails is unharmed. The six tails begins to gather energy for another powerful attack. As the ball takes form, Ichigo flash steps above the six tails and hits the ball of energy with another Getsuga Tensho.

The ball explodes consuming both the six tails and Ichigo.

Ichigo climbs out of the rubble with his robes ripped clean of on one side. The six tails crawls out of some rocks and spots Ichigo. Ichigo begins to retreat.

"This thing, is unbelievably strong, both my Getsuga Tensho and that explosion did nothing, how am I meant to fight this?" Ichigo thinks.

As Ichigo and the six tails move out of the village, pain begins to follow.

"I'll let that kid distract the nine tails as I prepare my final attack."

Ichigo jumps from tree to tree trying to get away from the six tails, the demon builds up a shock wave and then he releases it Ichigo is blown away and crashes into a river.

"Dam, running isn't going to work," Ichigo concludes.

Pain watches from a far as Ichigo tries to confront the six tails again.

He puts his hands together as if he is praying, "catastrophic Planetary Construction!"

A small black ball forms in pains hand, he then realses it into the sky. Meanwhile Ichigo is blown away by the six tail and is thrown against a tree, unable to move the six tails gets ready to finish Ichigo off.

But suddenly two black rods hit the demon, the six tails turns to see pain standing in a clearing. The six tails runs towards him as planned. The ground under the six tails feet begins to brake apart and rise into the sky.

Rocks begin to be collected around the black ball making it into a ball of rock. The ground brakes apart and rises into the sky making the ball ever bigger. The six tails is trapped as it too is pulled up.

The six tails tries to destroy the ball so it wont be crushed, but it cant, and the six tails is flattened onto the large growing ball of rock. The six tails gets covered by layer upon layer of rock until the ball is so large it looks like a moon.

Ichigo looks up at it in shock as his body weakens, "What, the hell is that?" Then everything goes black.

To be continued…..

That's no moon!


End file.
